


Breakfast

by Numquam_satiabam



Series: Henry and the Lesbians [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Breakfast, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, RIP, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, burnt toast, cara has all the chill, margot has no chill, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numquam_satiabam/pseuds/Numquam_satiabam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

I groaned softly and rolled over, feeling for Henry, frowning when I didn’t feel him. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and groggily got up, grabbing the first piece of clothing I could find, which happened to be Henry’s shirt from last night, and pulled it on before stumbling out into the living room kitchen area.

I wrapped my arms around Henry’s waist from behind, nuzzling my face against his bare back. 

“You left me,” I mumbled against his skin.

Henry chuckled and swayed in place, moving us both.

“Good morning to you too,” he murmured. “I was making breakfast.”

I pull away and peered around his side with a skeptical look.

“Henry, you can’t cook,” I said matter-of-factly.

“Ok, I’m making toast,” he admitted, leaning down to kiss me.

I hummed against his lips and leaned into him, arms around his shoulders. I smiled against his lips and giggled.

“You’re also burning the toast,” I giggled. He turned around and quickly tried to salvage the toast as I laughed. I bit my lip and leaned against the counter as I watched him pout, placing the blackened toast on a plate, wrinkling his nose at the smell before he dumped it into the trash.

“I swear they weren’t even close to being done,” he defended, making me laugh again. He frowned and stood in front of me, hands on my hips. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not making fun of you, Henry. I’m laughing at you,” I snickered. I yelped when he suddenly lifted me up onto the counter, parting my legs to stand between them. I casually hooked my ankles behind him, smiling up at him. He tried really hard to not smile before he gave up.

“You’re lucky you’re a cute little shit,” he grumbled, kissing my jaw.

“But I’m your cute little shit,” I sang, giving a cheesy smile as he laughed and nuzzled my neck. He chuckled and bite my pulse point lightly, making my breath catch. 

“You are,” he purrs. “I guess I need to find something else to have for breakfast.” I moaned softly, resting my head on his shoulders as his hands smoothed up my thighs, pushing his shirt up to my waist. 

“Henry,” I breathed, watching as he slowly pulled away, unhooking my legs before he knelt down, putting my legs over his shoulders as he nuzzled my inner thighs. I slid my hands into his hair, tugging gently as he growled.

He sealed his lips over my clit making me arch towards him, leaning back, head resting against the cabinets behind me, moaning as he started to suck and flatten his tongue of me, making my hips rock against his face.

He growled and used his hands to tilt my hips to make it easier for him to suck and lap at me, eyes moving up over my body, watching my chest heave, nipples straining against the fabric of his shirt, head tilted back, chin jutted out. I bit my lip and whimpered, thighs trembling.

“So sweet,” he hummed against me, making me keen as he hummed around my clit, making my thighs close around his head. He chuckled and sucked harder.

I gasped and my heart stopped for a moment as I came hard, hips jerking, Henry growling as he worked me over, gently prying my thighs from his neck as he stood, kissing me softly.

I moaned and sucked on his lip before I pulled him closer, tasting myself on his tongue. He grinned and kissed me back, hands rubbing my hips. I slide my hands over his chest, one hand sliding up to the back of his neck, the other slipping into his sweatpants to grasp his cock.

He grunted and bucked his hips.

“Lia,” he growled, eyes closing as I kissed over his jaw, sucking lightly. He grunted and bucked more towards me as my hand wrapped around him and started to stroke. When my wrist twisted and my thumb brushed over his tip, I swear he choked on his spit, hands grabbing at me anywhere he could reach.

“Fuck Lia, honey, so good,” he groaned, hips jerking with my strokes, I smiled against his jaw and nuzzled beneath his ear, working my hand faster as I scratched his neck and back with my nails slowly.

“I want to make you cum Henry, you made me feel so good,” I whispered against his neck. “I wanna make you feel good too.”

“Lia, I-“ he grunted and bucked his hips as he came, spurting all over my hand, groaning and leaning forward, bracing his hands against the counter as he panted, hips jerking in sensitivity as I slowly slipped my hand from his sweatpants, smiling shyly at him as I licked his cum from my fingers.

His eyes darkened and he licked his lip.

“FUCKING HELL YOU GUYS, PEOPLE EAT IN THERE GODDAMMIT,” Margot cried, storming back into her room, throwing her hands up at the scene in the kitchen.

Cara shook her head with a smirk.

“Lucky bitches,” she muttered, following Margot.


End file.
